Once upon a time
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de DarkmoonSigel] UA Fantasy, M/M. Castiel et Gabriel sont des princes qui fuient le maléfique Lord Alastair… Sans leurs vêtements. Ils sont retrouvés dans les bois par deux chasseurs.
**Once Upon A Time**

 **.**

* * *

 **Rating** : M pour langage

 **Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel (lien vers la fic en vo : s/9683288/1/Once-Upon-A-Time)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Résumé** : Crack, UA Fantasy, M/M. Castiel et Gabriel sont des princes qui fuient le maléfique Lord Alastair… Sans leurs vêtements. Ils sont retrouvés dans les bois par deux chasseurs.

 **NdT** : voilà juste un petit OS que je voulais traduire depuis longtemps, d'une de mes auteurs préférées… Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai traduit certains de ses Hannigram ^^

J'espère n'avoir pas laissé trop de fautes, je viens de finir de traduire et je poste dans la foulée ^^ Si vous en trouvez, je suis désolée ;)

* * *

« Notre situation actuelle est entièrement de ta faute. »

Le prince Castiel jeta un regard noir à son frère aîné, le prince Gabriel, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin, nus, dans les sous-bois d'un paysage pittoresque et forestier. La condition déshabillée des deux princes héritiers du Royaume Céleste était en effet de la faute de Gabriel, bien qu'il ne fût pas le seul à blâmer. Pour l'instant, ils étaient assez occupés à avancer avec précaution dans les bois, en essayant d'éviter une flore douteuse de se frotter contre des parties de leur peau sensible qui ne voyaient pas souvent la lumière du jour, peu désireux que la forêt les touchât trop intimement. Gabriel ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences si un sumac vénéneux touchait son entrejambe. Pourquoi les bois étaient-ils aussi pleins de plantes ?

Gabriel était le plus petit des deux princes perdus dans cette excursion imprévue. Il avait des cheveux bruns-dorés qui atteignaient presque ses épaules ; ses yeux étaient dorés et perçants comme deux pièces de cuivre ancien qui auraient été placées dans sa tête. La seule chose plus frappante que ses yeux métalliques était son sourire constant, qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres.

L'autre prince, plus morose, était son jeune frère Castiel, tout en peau pâle d'un amoureux nocturne des livres, en cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et en surprenants yeux bleus d'hiver. Les gens les appelaient les princes Soleil et Lune. Bien qu'ils fussent opposés de par leur personnalité et leur manières et qu'ils fussent très différents, ils étaient souvent vus en compagnie l'un de l'autre, souvent grâce aux menaces de Gabriel. Castiel était silencieux, froid dans son attitude, studieux, direct et dépourvu de grâces sociales. Gabriel, lui, était farceur et n'avait jamais honte de jouer avec les autres, d'un mot séducteur ou d'une tournure de phrase tendancieuse. Il avait aussi la réputation d'être un véritable embrouilleur. Ils étaient tous deux adorés par la plupart de leurs sujets, mais pas par tous. Leur situation présente en était une preuve assez convaincante.

Un certain Lord Alastair avait décidé de mettre en œuvre un plan pour écarter les deux princes de la ligne de succession, bien qu'aucun des deux ne voulût cette place. Porter la couronne était un fardeau pesant, et le trône était occupé par leurs frères aînés, deux jumeaux, Michael et Lucifer. Castiel aimait trop sa bibliothèque, ses recherches et les livres pour gâcher son temps à chercher un pouvoir qu'il ne convoitait pas, et Gabriel vivait pour sa nourriture, son vin et d'autres plaisirs plus charnels. Être roi l'aurait tenu loin de ses moments 'moi et lui et elle et pourquoi pas eux aussi, oh et puis merde, faisons une orgie'.

L'irritation de Castiel ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il trébucha sur une autre de ces maudites racines d'arbres qui ne semblaient exister que pour lui faire manger la poussière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé par le plan lamentable de Lord Alastair. Un bon coup d'État était censé frapper aux fondations du pouvoir, pas à côté. Heureusement pour eux, Lord Alastair était un idiot et il avait sous-estimé les pouvoirs de séductions de Gabriel. Les deux princes s'étaient échappés du château lourdement gardé sans autre problème que la perte de leurs vêtements (sur le moment, ça avait paru logique), avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Aussi considérables qu'étaient les capacités multitâches de Gabriel pour faire se détourner les regards quand il volait quelque chose, son sens de l'orientation était merdique. À son grand regret, Castiel admettait que le sien n'était guère meilleur. Il était à peu près certain qu'ils étaient perdus et, pire encore, qu'ils tournaient en rond. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose de s'apercevoir que les rochers au bord du chemin étaient devenus familiers.

« Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute ? Je n'ai pas demandé à Lord Débile d'essayer de nous tuer », grommela Gabriel. Certes, il avait accepté l'invitation et avait forcé Castiel à venir avec lui, mais on lui avait promis des douceurs exotiques de toutes sortes s'il le faisait.

« Parce que c'est toujours ta faute », murmura distraitement Castiel en étudiant ce qui l'entourait sans arriver à déterminer où ils étaient.

Incapable de nier la vérité, Gabriel jeta un regard noir au feuillage qui entourait la petite clairière où ils avaient atterris pour la deuxième ou troisième fois. Il semblait épineux et plein de tiques. « Cassie, je ne veux pas de tiques sur mon entrejambe.

— Une inquiétude raisonnable, mais c'est loin d'être notre problème le plus pressant. Nous devons encore échapper à nos poursuivants, trouver des vêtements et avertir nos frères des intentions de Lord Alastair, le tout sans éveiller la suspicion ou être découverts », rappela Castiel en considérant ce qui restait du soleil couchant et en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu sur les étoiles et leurs mouvements dans les cieux. Il ne se serait jamais douté avoir un jour besoin de ce savoir. Ils devaient sortir des terres de Lord Alastair pour entrer dans la Forêt Royale. C'était leur meilleure chance d'être sauvés. Des gardes et des forestiers royaux patrouillaient constamment dans les bois pour trouver et capturer les braconniers, et Castiel était certain que ses frères aînés étaient en train de les chercher à l'instant même. Tous avaient appris à la dure que ce n'était jamais une très bonne idée de perdre la trace de Gabriel pendant trop longtemps.

Au-delà de la Forêt Royale et autour de leur royaume s'étendait une immense forêt appelée les Bois Sauvages où seuls les Chasseurs osaient s'aventurer. Des monstres malfaisants et toutes sortes de créatures terrifiantes vivaient en ces forêts ombreuses, des bêtes de légende affamées prêtes à dévorer ou posséder les voyageurs inconscients. Ils ne survivraient pas une nuit, encore moins une heure dans un endroit pareil.

« Tu sais comment enlever des tiques, pas vrai ? » demanda Gabriel en sortant Castiel de ses pensées. Castiel devait admettre que son frère avait un sens particulier des priorités. Il observa son frère lever une jambe, sans pudeur, pour s'inspecter. S'il avait eu une pièce à chaque fois qu'il avait vu les couilles de son frère, il aurait pu s'acheter un petit royaume.

« Oui. Il faut du feu », dit solennellement Castiel, parce qu'il ne laisserait personne dire qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. Il observa Gabriel pâlir avec une note de joie dissimulée. Les protestations du prince, qui refusait de laisser s'approcher de son attirail quoi que ce fût de chaud qui n'était pas une blonde sulfureuse à forte poitrine, furent interrompues par deux hommes qui semblèrent apparaître de nulle part tant ils se déplaçaient doucement et posément dans la verdure.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose. Tu me dois une bière, petit frère », dit un homme aux yeux verts avec un sourire désarmant pour l'autre homme, plus grand et aux yeux noisette, avant d'assimiler ce que Castiel et Gabriel avaient à offrir. « Ouah ! Bordel, pourquoi vous êtes à poil ?! »

De toute évidence, les nouveaux venus étaient des Chasseurs, tout en muscles fins et compacts – un corps endurci par la bataille. Ils étaient vêtus de nombreuses couches de cuir, pratiques et de couleur terre, et de morceaux dépareillés d'armure, et ils étaient armés d'arbalètes pointées sur les princes. Pourtant, Castiel ne pouvait voir aucun blason qui montrerait leur allégeance, ce qui pouvait être une très bonne chose comme une très mauvaise. À cet instant, les hommes qui les tenaient habilement en joue de leurs arbalètes arboraient la même expression déterminée et stupide.

« Vas-y doucement, Dean. C'est évident qu'ils ne sont pas armés », dit le plus grand des deux Chasseurs d'une voix calme en abaissant son arme, alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire bancal. L'autre l'imita, au soulagement de Castiel.

« C'est ce que vous dites. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint. Pour le sexe. Aucune dame. Et aucun homme. Aucune personne avec qui j'ai jamais couché. » Gabriel eut un sourire suffisant et Castiel leva les yeux vers les cieux, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide ou une intervention divine tandis que Gabriel continuait de parler. Il remarqua que le chasseur aux yeux verts lui jetait un coup d'œil et haussait les épaules, apparemment pas impressionné. Le grand chasseur, aux cheveux longs, rougit profondément et se mit à fixer ses bottes tandis que Gabriel s'exhibait.

« C'est bien pour vous. Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez eu la bêtise de vouloir vous balader dans les Bois Sauvages. Je peux vous donner des manières moins douloureuses de vous suicider. » La pire suspicion de Castiel était confirmée. Les Bois Sauvages étaient connus pour égarer les voyageurs et les emprisonner en son sein. Ils devaient y avoir pénétré à un moment, et, à cause de la nature des bois, ils n'avaient fait que s'y enfoncer plus profondément.

« C'est vous qui avez les arbalètes. Pourquoi ne vous présentez-vous pas en premier ? Les lames avant la beauté. » Gabriel fit un clin d'œil aux Chasseurs, et le plus grand s'agita et baissa à nouveau le regard, les joues rouges. En dépit de son appréhension quant à l'audace de Gabriel, Castiel appréciait sa prévoyance. Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'alliés et d'informations, sans en révéler trop sur eux à de parfaits étrangers. Pour tout ce qu'ils savaient, ces Chasseurs pouvaient travailler pour Lord Alastair.

« Je suis Sam, et voici Dean, de la famille Winchester. » Castiel manqua fondre en larmes, de soulagement et d'émerveillement, à cette nouvelle. Les Winchester étaient connus, craints, aimés et détestés à travers plusieurs royaumes pour leurs chasses épiques, dont certaines avaient, selon les rumeurs, décidé plus d'une fois du sort du monde.

« On sauve des gens, on chasse des trucs. Une affaire de famille », ajouta Dean presque négligemment en restant vague.

Leur origine était pratiquement légendaire à présent, même de leur vivant. On disait que tout avait commencé dans les flammes et l'horreur, avec une femme et mère adorée, assassinée dans la chambre de son propre enfant, et une maison réduite en cendres par la faute d'un mauvais marché né d'amour et de perte. La conséquence en avait été, comme si un marteau avait forgé une lame chaude, une quête de vengeance entreprise par le père et les fils qui avaient laissé des lieues de sang, de cadavres et de carnage dans leur sillage. On disait que lorsque les Winchester choisissaient quelque chose à tuer, la terre tremblait, les cieux s'obscurcissaient, et le sang rougissait les eaux. Ils n'étaient alliés à aucune royaume, ne suivaient aucun homme, chef ou roi, et ne prêtaient serment qu'à eux-mêmes. Leur maison était les Bois Sauvages, et leur royaume durement gagné, les routes et toute terre sur laquelle ils marchaient ; ils avaient défié le destin et leur destinée toute-faite. Ils étaient des rois secrets qui attendaient, sans trône à prendre.

« À vous, continua Dean. Pourquoi êtes-vous nus et en provenance des terres de Lord Alastair ? Vous êtes quoi, des esclaves sexuels ? » Le chasseur sourit à sa propre blague, bien que Castiel ne vît pas en quoi sa remarque était drôle ou même si elle pouvait être considérée comme une blague, mais l'humour l'atteignait rarement– il ne s'en préoccupa plus longtemps. À la place, il se concentra sur ce qu'ils devaient dire, puisque leurs prochaines paroles allaient être d'une importance vitale. S'ils pouvaient convaincre ces hommes de les aider, Gabriel et lui pourraient avoir une bonne chance de s'échapper et de ne pas se faire assassiner.

Malheureusement, Castiel hésita trop longtemps puisque Gabriel répondit. « Ouaip. On est des esclaves sexuels. »

Stupéfait, Castiel le regarda avec incrédulité, rendu sans voix par la réponse absurde de son frère. Malheureusement, ce fut encore Gabriel qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Il hocha solennellement la tête et posa précipitamment la main sur la bouche de Castiel, pour retenir sa protestation imminente. « Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui. Il est nouveau dans le milieu et encore incroyablement dévot. Avec un complexe de culpabilité sur toute cette histoire de câlins humides, alors ne posez pas de question. Il n'a pas été assez battu, plutôt un dominant qu'un soumis si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Les yeux de Gabriel s'humidifièrent de douleur lorsque Castiel lui mordit la paume, le regard d'un bleu glacé et mortel et cependant brûlant de fureur contenue. En saisissant l'occasion d'utiliser les larmes à son avantage, Gabriel laissa échapper un lourd et faux sanglot, en risquant d'être mutilé par son frère lorsqu'il le prit étroitement dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ! Tout ira bien, maintenant ! Le cauchemar est fini ! » gémit théâtralement Gabriel en berçant un Castiel de marbre qui le fusillait du regard avec un dédain palpable. Gabriel se vengea en mordant l'oreille de Castiel, et il lui murmura 'tais-toi et sois sexy'. L'inquiétude de Castiel ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque son frère lui glissa, « j'ai un plan alors laisse-moi faire ». Ça ne pouvait aucunement rassurer Castiel, puisque le dernier plan de Gabriel les avaient conduit nus et grelottants à cet instant précis.

Quand Gabriel le relâcha enfin pour continuer à feindre des sanglots, Castiel imita les Winchester et resta à fixer Gabriel d'un air ahuri. En dépit de son éducation privilégiée, Castiel n'avait jamais été très au courant des grâces sociales, mais il était presque entièrement sûr que ça ne paraîtrait pas à leur avantage s'il se mettait à frapper violemment son frère sur-le-champ.

« Des esclaves sexuels ? » Dean haussa un sourcil, en faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue tout en parcourant Castiel du regard, comme pour avoir confirmation de l'affirmation de Gabriel. Le prince n'avait aucune idée de l'image que devait envoyer un esclave sexuel, alors Castiel se contenta de fixer le chasseur d'un regard qu'il supposait être aguicheur et plein de promesse, avec une posture rigide et un froncement de sourcils pensif.

« Enfin, c'était avant. Nous sommes, euh, nous avons fui, en quelque sorte. » Gabriel fit un grand sourire en séchant ses fausses larmes, tout en essayant de ne pas rire en regardant son frère. Castiel, un esclave sexuel ? Ouaip, dans le mille. « Ai-je mentionné le fait qu'il est nouveau ? »

Sam se demanda pourquoi le type aux cheveux noirs essayait de voler l'âme de Dean à travers ses orbites, et il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux deux hommes. Dean n'était pas d'une grande aide, trop occupé à rendre le regard qui commençait à devenir vraiment flippant. Le petit esclave semblait penser comme lui, mais il ne fit qu'un visage qui signifiait 'je n'ai aucune de idée de ce que c'est que ce bordel' en haussant les épaules.

Pour autant que savait Sam, leur histoire tenait la route. Les deux hommes étaient nus, un peu sales, écorchés et meurtris d'avoir couru dans les bois dans un tel état, alors, ouais, trop enthousiastes dans leur travail ou peut-être avaient-ils un maître brutal ? Pour Sam, c'était une bonne raison de s'enfuir. De plus, leurs mains étaient vierges de tout cal et leur peau avait la blancheur des gens qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à l'intérieur. Leurs cheveux étaient propres et soyeux, ce qui prouvait qu'ils avaient accès à de l'eau claire, à des produits de qualité et à des bains réguliers, et bien qu'ils fussent en bonne condition physique, c'était évident qu'ils mangeaient largement à leur faim. Leur discours, du moins celui du plus petit, était celui d'un homme éduqué. Son accent n'aurait pas été déplacé dans une cour royale et avait pourtant la facilité et la vulgarité qu'on pouvait attendre d'une putain de luxe. Non pas que Sam connût beaucoup de gigolos, mais il était un homme intelligent qui était toujours sur les routes, il parlait à beaucoup de gens lors de ses chasses et il devait remarquer le moindre détail pour survivre.

Une autre chose que Sam remarqua fut que les deux hommes lui étaient étrangement familiers, comme s'il avait déjà vu leur visage quelque part. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'ils avaient dû être des gigolos très célèbres à Casa Erotica, un bordel renommé à la Cité Céleste, et un des endroits préférés de Dean dès qu'ils étaient dans la région. Non pas qu'ils allassent souvent à la capitale, mais si l'on ne trouvait pas les Winchester au Roadhouse, on pouvait parier qu'ils étaient à Casa Erotica.

« Je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Nous avons entendu beaucoup de mauvaises choses sur Lord Alastair. L'esclavage n'est pas si surprenant… » dit lentement Sam en ralentissant ses paroles petit à petit, la tête penchée comme s'il essayait d'entendre quelque chose plus distinctement. Il laissa le reste de sa phrase planer dans les airs, et Sam lança un regard rapide à Dean. Il fit claquer sa main contre l'épaule de son frère pour interrompre le concours de regard, qui commençait à ressembler à du sexe non protégé, et il réarma son arbalète.

« D'accord, vous, les deux imbéciles, allez vous planquer quelque part et dégagez de notre chemin. Il semble que vous avez été suivis et ça pourrait devenir sanglant », dit Dean aux princes avec un calme que ni Gabriel ni Castiel ne ressentaient. Le Chasseur dégaina une épée qui luisait d'une lumière argentée. Ils ne purent pas la voir très longtemps, puisque Sam poussa les deux princes dans des buissons proches qui ne semblaient pas trop épineux. Gabriel essaya de ne pas penser aux tiques en s'accroupissant. Castiel essaya de ne pas penser à ses envies de meurtres alors que son frère le forçait à se baisser et le pressait dans la terre.

« Pourquoi leur avoir dit que nous étions des esclaves sexuels ?! » siffla Castiel en fusillant du regard un cloporte qui essayait de communier avec son nez, alors qu'il devenait un avec les racines.

« As-tu vu le géant avec les cheveux et les yeux ? Je pourrais grimper sur ce… » Gabriel commença à déblatérer des perversités poétiques jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup de coude dans son ventre ne l'interrompît. « Hé, aïe !

— Gabriel ! » Castiel bouillonnait de rage, que ce fût envers son frère ou envers le cloporte. Il voulait des réponses, et aussi que de petites créatures arrêtassent de lui témoigner leur affection.

« Oh, allez, réfléchis-y deux minutes. Tu es intelligent, petit rat de bibliothèque. Si nous leur avions dit qui nous sommes réellement… » Gabriel soupira et s'appuya contre le dos de Castiel, ce qui lui valut un autre coup de coude.

« Vous deux, fermez-la. Vous parlerez beauté plus tard. On a de la compagnie », dit Dean d'un ton sec alors que des gardes à cheval entraient dans la petite clairière. Les hommes de Lord Alastair firent face aux Winchesters, six cavaliers contre eux deux.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? On chasse la manticore et à la place, on trouve des morceaux de viandes qui parlent. Vous êtes perdus, les garçons ? Un peu loin de votre château, non ? » dit Dean avec arrogance, nullement intimidé par le fait que la situation n'était clairement pas en leur faveur.

« Tiens ta langue avant que je ne te la coupe ! Nous sommes les hommes de Lord Alastair ! » dit celui que Castiel supposait être le chef. Il portait, après tout, un casque très impressionnant et une armure plus grosse que celles des autres gardes.

« Et maîtrisez la vôtre, messire. Nous sommes dans les Bois Sauvages. Les titres n'ont aucune valeur ici, surtout si vous n'en sortez jamais, » s'adressa Sam à eux, son arbalète pointé fermement vers eux et son épée tirée. Sa lame luisait de noirceur, comme si l'acier reflétait les ombres au lieu de la lumière.

« Comment oses-tu, malandrin ! Je te donnerai à manger aux porcs de Lord Alastair ! » dit l'homme dont l'espérance de vie venait de diminuer drastiquement, avec un rictus qui dévoila ses dents jaunes.

« Et vous continuez avec cette langue. » Dean eut un ricanement sans humour, teinté du sang à venir. « Nous ne sommes pas des malandrins. Je suis Dean Winchester et voici mon frère Sam, et ouais, on est ces types-là. Je crois que notre réputation nous précède et si vous êtes intelligents, elle devrait vous convaincre que c'est une très mauvaise idée, abrutis. »

De ce que Castiel pouvait voir, caché derrière ses buissons, l'annonce avait saisi l'attention des gardes ; leurs dos s'étaient raidis, les chevaux étaient nerveux, et les mains hésitaient maintenant entre les rênes et les épées.

« Nous vous prions de nous pardonner. Nous ne savions pas », dit le chef des gardes avec hâte, la voix vacillante alors qu'il humidifiait ses lèvres gercées.

« Eh bien, maintenant vous le savez. Vous allez nous dire ce que vous faites ici, en train de prévenir de notre présence tous les putains de monstres avec des dents et des mauvaises intentions qui traînent dans le coin ? grogna Dean. Je serais rapide si j'étais vous. Beaucoup de choses ici aiment la viande de cheval et vous, pauvres couillons, tant que vous êtes ici, vous êtes l'extra du buffet sur sabots.

— Nous cherchons… » commença à dire le garde, puis il s'arrêta pour échanger une série de regards avec ses hommes. Castiel comprit qu'ils ne voulaient évidemment pas révéler l'identité de leur proie. Les questions et les chasseurs en roue libre étaient tout aussi dangereux. « Nous cherchons deux hommes.

— C'est vague. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il y en a plein partout. Vous allez devoir être un peu plus précis. » Dean leva les yeux au ciel, l'air ennuyé et énervé.

« Ils sont un sujet d'inquiétude pour Lord Alastair. L'un a des traits de miel et l'autre a des cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus clairs. Ils sont nus, tous les deux, finit par dire le chef.

— Nus ? dit Sam en feignant un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise alors que les deux hommes nus dans les buissons essayaient de rester immobiles et silencieux.

— Eh bien, vous voyez… Lord Alastair… » Les gardes transpiraient et semblaient légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Écoutez, on ne veut pas le savoir. Ça semble coquin, mais on n'est pas de ce bord, dit Dean en refusant d'entendre leur explication pour gagner du temps et continuer la conversation. Pour répondre à votre question vachement bizarre… Non, on n'a pas vu deux gars nus courir dans les bois

— En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda le chef des gardes avec hésitation, par peur ou par méfiance.

« Je pense que je me souviendrais d'un truc comme ça. Mais je peux vous dire autre chose. Si ça fait longtemps que vous ne les avez pas vus, vous perdez votre temps à les rechercher. » Dean appuya son épée sur son épaule d'un geste habituel qui parvenait à rester menaçant, comme un chat sauvage qui bougerait ses pattes pour regarder la façon dont ses griffes se rétractaient.

« Ouais, c'est pas la peine », soupira Sam tout en hochant la tête d'un air compatissant comme s'il partageait leur deuil. C'était un de ses dons.

« Pourquoi ? Puis-je demander pourquoi ? » Les gardes s'agitèrent et se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, les chevaux aussi nerveux que les cavaliers.

« Parce qu'ils se sont déjà fait chopper par un monstre. Déchiquetés, dévorés et digérés. » Dean haussa les épaules comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente au monde. « Oubliez votre programme, les mecs. Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui, vous feriez mieux de foutre le camp d'ici.

— Et vous ? » Parce qu'il y avait toujours au moins un homme impertinent dans chaque groupe.

« Et nous ? » Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent, en un avertissement.

« Pourquoi restez-vous ? Pourquoi vous, vous pouvez rester ? » continua le garde insolent, à la grande horreur de ses compagnons, alors que les Winchester passaient de détendus à prédateurs en une fraction de seconde, les épées levées et les arbalètes armées. Malgré leur supériorité numérique, les gardes reculèrent lorsque les Winchester se mirent à avancer vers eux d'un pas agile.

« Parce que nous avons parcouru le Ciel, l'Enfer et le Purgatoire. Parce que les carrefours sont nôtres. Parce que j'ai dîné avec le Roi des Fées et que Sam connaît le nom de tous les esprits de la forêt, même ceux dont personne ne devrait connaître l'existence. Parce que j'ai une épée qui peut tuer tout ce qui saigne et que Sam peut lancer de mémoire des sorts de sept branches de magie différentes. Parce que je tutoie la Mort et que Sam raconte des blagues aux dieux. Nous pouvons rester dans les Bois Sauvages parce que nous sommes les histoires que racontent les monstres à leurs enfants pour les effrayer. »

Quand Dean arrêta de parler, le silence fut si total et parfait que tous purent entendre Sam murmurer, « Vous devriez déjà être en train de courir. »

Le son des sabots qui s'éloignèrent furent comme des coups de tonnerre aux oreilles de Castiel et de Gabriel. Les gardes semblaient incapables de faire bouger assez vite leurs chevaux tant ils étaient pressés de s'enfuir. « Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Ils sont partis », les appela Dean par-dessus son épaule, d'un ton amusé, en rengainant son épée.

« Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous, dit Sam d'une voix plus apaisante. Nous ne voulons pas que vous nous serviez comme vous serviez Lord Alastair. »

Aucun des Chasseurs ne purent comprendre pourquoi Gabriel émergea du buisson avec un air aussi déçu tandis que Castiel rayonnait presque d'un triomphe suffisant. « Nous sommes vos débiteurs et vous avez notre gratitude, » dit Castiel d'un ton formel en utilisant le 'nous' royal et la formulation officielle utilisée pour promettre une faveur en échange d'un service rendu à la couronne, ce qui fit que Gabriel lui lança un regard noir. La voix de Castiel fit sursauter Dean ; son ton profond et velouté ravivait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose situé majoritairement entre ses jambes. Il avait déjà admiré secrètement (du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait) l'homme aux cheveux noirs, mais sa voix l'acheva. Grave, riche, et si rauque que c'était impossible de la décrire. Dean était profondément reconnaissant envers toutes les couches de cuir et les pièces d'armure en métal qu'il portait, même s'il commençait à avoir une érection qui menaçait de bosseler l'acier de son armure.

« Dean ? » La question inquiète de Sam coupa court au brouillard trouble du Chasseur.

« Quoi ? Tais-toi », dit rapidement Dean, par réflexe, en s'attirant un regard étrange de son frère.

« Je n'ai pas… c'est toi qui… oublie ça. » Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, et de s'assurer que ces types soient en sécurité et dans des pantalons.

— Je ne me plains pas de l'aide, mais pourquoi être aussi pressé ? » demanda Gabriel alors que les Winchester rangeaient leurs armes, ou du moins les mettaient de côté, prêtes à servir de nouveau.

« On ne mentait pas en disant que des choses avec des très grosses dents acérées vivent ici, et on chasse vraiment des manticores, qui sont d'ailleurs des saloperies très difficiles à traquer », expliqua Dean en regardant ostensiblement les deux hommes comme si c'était leur faute si les Chasseurs avaient perdu la piste qu'ils suivaient.

« Il va falloir marcher longtemps ? » demanda Gabriel d'un air que Castiel reconnut – c'était une question piégée, même si Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce que son frère était en train de comploter.

« Une petite trotte, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ? demanda Sam en haussant les épaules.

— Parce que je me suis tordu la cheville, gémit Gabriel, passant immédiatement d'un homme en pleine santé à un blessé qui agrippait sa cheville. Le malheur s'est abattu sur moi.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, » râla Dean avec scepticisme. Castiel fit écho à son sentiment, d'une expression qui condamnait clairement son frère. Mais Sam ne leur prêta pas attention ; le Chasseur semblait vraiment inquiet. Il s'agenouilla pour examiner l'articulation en question.

« J'ai l'impression que tout va bien », affirma Sam en regardant très soigneusement la cheville et en évitant très soigneusement de regarder tout autre endroit, surtout l'entrejambe qui était pratiquement devant son visage.

« J'ai des articulations fragiles. C'est de famille. Vous me portez ? » Gabriel fit une magnifique moue, fier de son self-control qui lui permit de ne pas ajouter, 'et pendant que vous êtes agenouillé…'. En se demandant auprès de quels dieux il devait faire pénitence pour retrouver une vie normale, Castiel frotta ses tempes en décrivant de petits cercles, tandis qu'une migraine commençait à se déclarer à cause des jacassements de Gabriel. « Allez, je suis tout petit et fragile, comme une délicate fleur.

— Euh, je suppose ? » dit Sam avant de pousser un cri perçant lorsque Gabriel grimpa sur son dos sans problème apparent. Avec un ricanement, Dean examina Castiel qui semblait considérer à nouveau la possibilité de commettre un meurtre.

« Alors… tu dois être porté aussi, princesse ? » dit Dean avec un sourire suffisant, en haussant un sourcil même s'il espérait à moitié qu'il lui réponde par l'affirmative.

« Certainement pas ! » répliqua vivement Castiel avec un regard noir pour le Chasseur, ce qui n'apaisa aucunement l'érection durable de Dean. « Si vous pouviez être assez aimable pour me prêter votre manteau, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

— Tiens, même s'il est un peu trop grand. Essaie de ne pas frotter ton paquet contre », murmura Dean en tendant à l'homme son long manteau brun. Il semblait étonnamment naturel sur l'homme fin, ce qui rappela à Dean qu'il avait une question à poser. « Hé, comment vous vous appelez, les mecs ?

— Mon fidèle étalon peut m'appeler comme il le veut », dit Gabriel en déshabillant du regard Sam, qui était rouge vif et très conscient des testicules nues de Gabriel pressées contre son dos.

« Lui… lui c'est Loki, et moi, Emmanuel. C'est ainsi que l'on nous appelle », dit Castiel après un instant d'hésitation, pris entre le baiser du mensonge et la claque de la vérité. Il se décida pour quelque chose entre les deux. Ces deux noms étaient des surnoms qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et que seule leur famille la plus proche reconnaîtrait.

« Je vais juste t'appeler Al », décida Dean. Gabriel et Sam rirent de concert, ouvertement amusés devant le regard perplexe de Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Castiel, un peu contrarié même si ce n'était qu'un nom temporaire.

« C'est trop long, et je préfère Al. » Dean sourit et Castiel se radoucit à la lumière d'une telle expression.

« Contente t'en. Il va t'appeler Al, peu importe ce que tu diras », dit Sam en ignorant, ou du moins en essayant d'ignorer, Gabriel qui caressait ses cheveux.

« Touchant et pourtant remarquablement condescendant. Merci, Sammy, répliqua Dean.

— Connard.

— Salope. »

Fin


End file.
